Athena Diggory Year 1
by Athena Rosedusk
Summary: My first story on here. It is simply about Cedric Diggory's adopted sister. Enjoy!
1. Getting Ready

**Athena Diggory**

 **Year: 1**

 _The sunlight glinted through the window. Birds chirped irritably and the girl in bed rolled over with a groan. She put her pillow over her head to try and block the noise, but she couldn't prevent hearing her brother knock on her door. "Athena! Come on now, get up! You wouldn't want Dad to open your letter for you would you?" At the mention of a letter, Athena sat bolt upright in her bed. She was at home, Diggory Manor. Her brother was telling her that she got a letter. She hurried out of bed and shot down the stairs._

 _Upon entering the kitchen, her father Amos Diggory smiled a slightly limp smile and handed her a letter with a red wax seal. She ripped it open, her brother by her side. She read the unmistakable handwriting of Professor McGonagall. She squealed in delight and showed her brother._

 _"Cedric! Cedric, I'm going to Hogwarts! I'm going to Hogwarts with you!"_

 _Cedric Diggory smiled at his younger sister and ruffled her bright red hair. He had always been protective of her, but now he knew it would be harder to protect her. He gave her a genuine smile of delight and pride while he was cursing the school on the inside for taking his sister away from his protection._

 _"That's absolutely wonderful, Athena. I always knew you were talented enough."_

 _Athena beamed with pride and hugged her brother around his waist. He hugged her back with all the fierceness of a tiger, but with the gentleness of a lamb. Once she let go, she scurried off to her room to change. She decided upon a simple summer dress the color of her eyes, bright green, to compliment her fiery red hair. She let her down in its natural waves and slipped on a pair of her favorite silver flats. She twirled in her mirror once before walking elegantly back down to her brother. Cedric couldn't believe his little sister could look so elegant at the age of eleven._

 _"Athena, you look beautiful. The children will love you at Hogwarts."_

 _Athena blushed slightly and looked at the floor. She didn't think she looked anything near pretty, let alone beautiful. Cedric noticed this and dropped the subject altogether._

 _"You ready to go?"_

 _Athena looked up, her green eyes sparkling, and nodded. Cedric wished his father farewell before taking Athena to Diagon Alley. Athena marveled at the sights and sounds of the wizarding shops lining the streets. She was led by her brother to a store labeled Ollivander's. She gasped. She was about to get her wand._

 _After about a half hour, Athena was holding her new wand, an 11", Rosewood wand with a Veela hair core. She held it tightly to her chest and walked on to pick out her pet. She chose a gray and white tabby cat which she named Olympia. As she walked in to get fitted for robes, she noticed a head of white-blonde hair. She froze on the spot. It was none other than Draco Malfoy._


	2. Fun Before Sleep

_Athena quickly hid behind Cedric when she spotted Draco. Cedric immediately put an arm around her and murmured in her ear._

 _"It's alright Athena. He wouldn't dare hurt you. If he does, I'll kill him."_

 _This calmed Athena down slightly and she stepped out to be fitted. She avoided looking at Draco the entire time, but he did the exact opposite._

 ** _Draco's View_**

 _Draco was bored out of his mind as he was fitted for his Hogwarts robes. Nothing seemed to interest him, so he began to stare around. The sound of the shop door opening brought his gaze over to the people entering. He saw with amazement, the popular Hufflepuff boy, Cedric Diggory enter. He put on his signature smirk in an attempt to look cool, but Cedric didn't notice. He was too busy talking to someone._

 _When the girl walked out from behind Cedric, Draco froze. She was heavenly. Her fiery red hair was down in waves. Her emerald green eyes sparkled in the light coming through the window. She walked with confidence even though her face was twisted into a look of fear and uncertainty. She was small, at least three inches shorter than himself, but walked as if she could look him in the eye. She wasn't looking at him which made him slightly angry._

 _The girl was put on the stool beside him to be fitted. She kept her gaze anywhere but on him. Draco frowned when he realized she wasn't looking at him on purpose. He saw Cedric look at the girl with brotherly love, but noticed she didn't look anything like him. His gaze traveled back to the girl and out of his peripheral vision, he saw Cedric eye him with anger and distrust. He flinched, but didn't take his gaze off of the girl until she was out of his sight._

 ** _Back to Athena_**

 _Athena could feel Draco's gaze on her the entire time. She didn't like the fact that he was staring at her, and fought incredibly hard so not to look at him and shout in his face. Once she was done being fitted, she took her robes and walked back to Cedric. She saw him eyeing Draco angrily, which made her wonder what Draco did. She went to ask her brother what happened, but saw the look in his eyes and decided to drop it for now._

 _Athena walked out with Cedric to go get some Butterbeer at "The Three Broomsticks". They sat in a small booth and drank the Butterbeer cold. It was delicious and they laughed and joked while they enjoyed themselves. After an afternoon filled with fun and laughs, Cedric and Athena went back to their house. The evening was filled with bedtime stories and lullabies before Athena drifted off to sleep, Cedric by her side all night. When she woke in the morning, she would head off with her brother to Platform 9 ¾ to travel to the school of her dreams; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._


	3. Off to Hogwarts!

_The next morning, Athena woke earlier than usual and changed into her robes early. She tiptoed to Cedric's room and crept up to his bed. He looked child-like in his sleep, his hair tousled and his face relaxed. She stared at him for a moment before the excitement got the better of her. She gently shook him._

 _"_ _Cedric! Cedric, wake up! Come on, wake up!"_

 _Cedric smiled faintly and opened one eye. He saw his sister already dressed. She looked adorable, he thought, and his eyes glowed with brotherly love. He ruffled her hair and sat up to stretch. Athena stood back with a grin on her face. Once Cedric was ready, he took her to Platform 9 ¾ to board the Hogwarts' Express. She got onto the train with her brother before heading off to make new friends. She found a girl and two boys in one._

 _"_ _Um, may I sit here?"_

 _The brown-haired girl looked up and smiled at her. The red-haired boy, a Weasley most likely, gave her a weird look, and the black-haired boy nodded and gave her a small smile. She recognized him immediately as Harry Potter. She took a seat next to Harry and looked around._

 _"_ _I'm Hermione," said the brown-haired girl. "Hermione Granger. The red head is Ron Weasley and the other boy is Harry Potter. Who might you be?"_

 _Athena smiled at each child in turn before smiling politely._

 _"_ _My name is Athena. Athena Diggory."_

 _Ron looked up at her immediately. His expression was one of curiosity and amazement._

 _"_ _Diggory? As in Cedric Diggory?"_

 _"_ _Yes, he's my brother."_

 _"_ _Blimey! He's the most popular boy in Hogwarts! You look nothing like him though.."_

 _"_ _Cedric told me it was because I was a gift to our dad from our mother. She's dead. Died before I was with them. He says not to worry though. He says everyone will think I'm beautiful like he does."_

 _Hermione gave her a small grin which Athena happily returned._

 _"_ _Well, I think that you are very lovely indeed. Cedric was right about that," Hermione said._

 _Athena smiled gratefully and turned to Ron. He was too busy eating a chocolate frog, so Athena had to snap her fingers for him to pay attention._

 _"_ _So, Ron. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"_

 _"_ _Yeah. I have five brothers and one sister."_

 _"_ _What are their names?"_

 _"_ _In order, you have Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, and George. My sister's name in Ginny."_

 _"_ _They all sound wonderful."_

 _"_ _Yeah. Not Percy though, he's a nerdy twit."_

 _"_ _That's not very nice to say."_

 _"_ _Maybe not, but it's true."_

 _Athena rolled her eyes and looked to Harry. He confirmed that he had no family other than his muggle Aunt, Uncle and Cousin. Athena felt bad for him, but decided to move to another topic. She thought about what Cedric had said about Houses and Quidditch._

 _"_ _Do any of you know what House you want?"_

 _Hermione raised her hand as if waiting to be called on. Ron rolled his eyes and shrugged. Harry looked blankly at her and shook his head no._

 _"_ _I want to be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw! Gryffindor because it's the House of the brave. Ravenclaw because it's for smart people like myself."_

 _Athena giggled slightly at her enthusiasm. Ron said how he was almost certain he'd be a Gryffindor only because his family had all been in that House. Harry didn't really know what the Houses were, so he didn't have one he wanted to be in. They all turned to Athena after that and asked her what House her brother was in and what House she wanted to be in._

 _"_ _Cedric is in Hufflepuff, and I want to be in Ravenclaw. I'd never like to be in Slytherin. That's the House of Dark Magic and Dark Wizards. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was in Slytherin. I pity anyone who gets that House."_

 _Hermione and Ron agreed, but Harry just nodded blankly. Athena heard the door to the compartment open and she turned to see her brother. Ron stared at him in awe. Hermione waved politely, and Harry just dipped his head in greeting. Cedric flashed them all a smile and then took a seat next to Athena. Athena in return hugged him tightly._

 _"_ _Hey Athena. You alright?"_

 _"_ _I'm absolutely wonderful! I made new friends! Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter! Can you believe it?! On the train!"_

 _Cedric laughed at her enthusiasm and ruffled her hair before placing a small kiss on the top of her head. His arms were tightly around his sister and he looked at her friends with a slightly wary and uncertain look. He was only like this because he didn't want Athena to get hurt. After a few moments of his chin on her head and her face buried in his chest, Cedric let her go. He placed another kiss on her forehead and stood back up._

 _"_ _I'll be off now. Athena, please be careful."_

 _"_ _I know Cedric. I will be."_

 _"_ _I love you Athena."_

 _"_ _Love you too Cedric."_

 _Then, Athena watched her brother leave. Hermione stood up to go change, which meant it was nearly time to arrive at Hogwarts. When everyone left to put on their robes, Athena stared out her window, watching to sky and clouds roll pass her._


	4. Sorting

_The train came to a halt and Athena nearly smacked Hermione in the head when they both shot up to run off the train. Athena stepped off the train and saw Cedric. She tried to get to him, but he pointed past her and shook his head. She pouted and turned to walk with the rest of the First Years to the boats. She was in a boat with Hermione and Ron, but she had to row to the castle. The First Years were then huddled on the steps of the castle, and Athena heard an obnoxious voice echo behind her._

 _"_ _Well, well. Do my eyes deceive me? The famous Harry Potter is here at Hogwarts?"_

 _Athena whipped around to see Draco Malfoy trying to get Harry to be friends with him. She knew, from what Cedric had told her about the Malfoys, that this would end in disaster for Harry. She shoved through the crowd, so she could stand in front of the blonde. He looked her over with desire in his eyes, but she only thought of it as desire for friendship. He wore a smirk that Athena returned with a glare._

 _"_ _Leave him alone Malfoy!"_

 _"_ _Oh? Why not? I'm only trying to be friends."_

 _"_ _Liar! You want him for fame!"_

 _"_ _So? What do you care if I do? Are you his girlfriend or something?"_

 _Athena's cheeks burned with anger and she saw a hint of jealousy in his voice when he asked that last question. She clenched her fists together to keep from slapping him._

 _"_ _No, but I can tell a greedy git when I see one!"_

 _The other First Years watched with wide eyes. Even Harry, Ron, and Hermione were afraid for Athena. Athena was about to make a smart reply, but stepped back as Professor McGonagall came to get them. Athena walked beside Harry, Ron, and Hermione, her head up high, and Draco was left watching her leave his sight again._

 _Inside the Great Hall, all of the Upper Students watched the First Years crowd in with welcoming eyes. As name upon name was called, Athena was able to see Cedric at the Hufflepuff table. He was looking around for her, and when he finally saw her, he gave her a smile of encouragement. She returned it with a grin full of nerves and excitement. She turned to see Ron being Sorted into Gryffindor. Hermione was next and was put into Gryffindor also. Harry was up there for a while, but was also placed in Gryffindor. Before she knew it, she was the last one to be called._

 _"_ _Athena, Diggory."_

 _Athena walked out of the shadows and into the light of the stage. The Hall grew silent and she saw them all watching her. She could even feel the intense gaze of Draco staring at her. She walked confidently up to the stool and took a seat. The Sorting Hat was placed on her head and she immediately heard its voice in her head._

 _(Ah! Hello Miss Diggory! I see a great future for you in Gryffindor…if you want it.)_

 _Athena shook her head politely._

 _(Very well then. The other Houses wouldn't do well with you, so…)_

 _"_ _RAVENCLAW!"_

 _Athena grinned and bounced over to the Ravenclaw table. She flashed Cedric a grin, he sat behind her, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione, a small smile which they all gladly returned. She felt Draco's gaze still on her, only this time, it felt like an angry glare._

 _She kept her head up and soon felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Cedric smiling at her. He had a small bag of strawberries in his hand._

 _"_ _Here," he said as he passed her the bag. "Only Hufflepuff gets these, but I know you love them, so I got you some. Eat them wisely."_

 _"_ _Thanks. Um, Cedric?"_

 _"_ _Yeah Athena?"_

 _"_ _Draco keeps staring at me. He either seems happy to see me or mad at me. What do I do?"_

 _Cedric made a noise that sounded like a curse word and a low growl under his breath._

 _"_ _Ignore the twit. He'll stop eventually. If not, smack him one. If he continues after that, tell me."_

 _"_ _Would you really kill him just because he pathetically stalks me?"_

 _"_ _Would you eat strawberries because you like them?"_

 _"_ _Yes."_

 _"_ _Then there's your answer. I'll see you around, okay? Be safe and very careful, Athena, or so help me I'll lose it."_

 _"_ _Okay, okay. I'll be careful. Don't worry about me."_

 _"_ _I have to."_

 _"_ _Why?"_

 _Cedric didn't answer because everyone was leaving to get off to bed. Athena followed her fellow First Year Ravenclaws to the common room. She learned that the password was "Silver Wings", and then picked her bed. She laid awake for a few minutes, thinking about what Cedric meant, and Draco's stares. She soon couldn't keep her eyes open, so she fell asleep and dreamed about what tomorrow would be like._


	5. Admirer

_The next morning, Athena woke up bright and early. She changed into her new Ravenclaw robes and put her hair into a long ponytail down her back. She tied it off with a green bow that complimented her hair color, and made her way silently to the Great Hall for breakfast. She had her black bag slung over her left shoulder, and it fit perfectly against her side as she walked. She wasn't the only person awake right now, and when she walked inside, the chatter that had been taking place, froze and died down until Athena could hear her own black, wedge heels clacking against the marble floor of the Hall._

 _Athena quickly sat down to avoid the stares. After a few moments of silence, she felt a tap on her shoulder. When she turned, she saw a boy with dark brown hair looking extremely sheepish as he looked at her._

 _"_ _Um, hello. Your name is Athena right? Athena Diggory?"_

 _"_ _Yes. Who might you be?"_

 _"_ _Oliver. Oliver Wood. Gryffindor Quidditch Keeper."_

 _"_ _Oh! Cedric has talked about you before. He says you come from Ireland."_

 _"_ _He's right about that. So, is it alright if I sit here?"_

 _"_ _Sure. I don't mind."_

 _Oliver sat down beside her gratefully._

 _"_ _So, Athena, how do you like Hogwarts?"_

 _"_ _It's wonderful! The food, the Houses, the classes, hopefully, and the friends!"_

 _"_ _Just friends? You don't happen to fancy anyone?"_

 _"_ _Not at the moment, no, but it's only the first day of school. I could fancy someone within the next few days if I felt like it. What about you? You fancy anyone Oliver?"_

 _"_ _Yes, actually, but she'll never like me. She's too beautiful and smart, and probably illegal for me."_

 _"_ _Oh. Well who is it? If I meet them, maybe I could put in a good word for you."_

 _"_ _You already know her."_

 _"_ _Well am I allowed to know who she is?"_

 _"_ _It's you, Athena."_

 _Athena was visibly stunned. She had an admirer on her first day of school! She was a First Year! He was a Fourth Year! Her mouth was gaping open in surprise, and she was frozen to the spot. Oliver was smirking slightly and had his head on his hands, waiting for her to react. Athena was about to reply to that, when Cedric came over and cleared his throat._

 _"_ _Oliver. What do you think you're doing with my sister?"_

 _"_ _Talking of course."_

 _"_ _Ah, yes. Talking about asking her out. Look, you're a nice friend, but I would like it if you didn't talk to my sister and didn't ask her out again."_

 _"_ _Why not?"_

 _"_ _She's….not who you think she is, and I want to protect her."_

 _"_ _I'm pretty sure she can handle herself just fine without you, Cedric."_

 _"_ _No she can't!"_

 _Athena had had enough of this. She silenced Cedric with a glare and then turned to Oliver._

 _"_ _Oliver. You seem really nice, and I'd love to be friends with you, but I'm not exactly ready for a relationship just yet. I'd like to get to know the school first."_

 _Oliver looked slightly hurt, but shook it off and put a smile on his face._

 _"_ _You know what, I think that's actually a bloody brilliant idea. You're so new to Hogwarts, that you should be more focused on learning and finding your way around. I won't ask you out again, but is it alright if I still flirt with you at least? Is it alright if we're friends?"_

 _Athena looked to her brother, who's jaw was set, muscles tense, and looked as though he was about to explode. His eyes were flashing angrily. Athena decided to ignore her brother's look and make her own decision._

 _"_ _You know what Oliver? I'd like that very much. I also, just between us, won't mind you flirting with me, as long as I can sometimes reject it. I don't mean it when I do, but I do need to build a reputation."_

 _"_ _That's absolutely fine," Oliver said as he grinned. His smile reached his eyes. "In fact, why don't we start this morning when everyone comes down to breakfast? Before the teachers come down, of course."_

 _"_ _It's agreed."_

 _"_ _Agreed. See you in a few minutes, Athena."_

 _"_ _See you Oliver."_

 ** _Cedric's View_**

 _Cedric was enjoying a plate of fruit after Quidditch practice, when he saw Athena enter. He wondered what she was doing up this early, but decided not to bother her just yet. He was about to put a juicy mango in his mouth, when he saw the Gryffindor Quidditch captain, Oliver Wood, walk over to his sister. He spoke to her for a few moments, before sitting beside her. Cedric saw them talking, so he decided to "casually" walk by to hear what they were saying. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Oliver tell Athena he liked her._

 _"_ _Not at the moment, no, but it's only the first day of school. I could fancy someone within the next few days if I felt like it. What about you? You fancy anyone Oliver?"_

 _"_ _Yes, actually, but she'll never like me. She's too beautiful and smart, and probably illegal for me."_

 _"_ _Oh. Well who is it? If I meet them, maybe I could put in a good word for you."_

 _"_ _You already know her."_

 _"_ _Well am I allowed to know who she is?"_

 _"_ _It's you, Athena."_

 _Cedric saw Athena freeze and decided to step in._

 _"_ _Oliver. What do you think you're doing with my sister?"_

 _"_ _Talking of course."_

 _"_ _Ah, yes. Talking about asking her out. Look, you're a nice friend, but I would like it if you didn't talk to my sister and didn't ask her out again."_

 _"_ _Why not?"_

 _"_ _She's….not who you think she is, and I want to protect her."_

 _"_ _I'm pretty sure she can handle herself just fine without you, Cedric."_

 _"_ _No she can't!"_

 _Cedric was incredibly tense. His jaw was set, and he was trying very hard not to simply beat the life out of his best friend for asking out his sister. When Athena said she'd let him flirt with her, Cedric felt his heart crack in two. He had tried so hard all these years to protect Athena, and here she was throwing his protection away. He didn't stop to hear what Athena said to him after Oliver left. He just spun on his wheel and stalked back to his table. He was vaguely aware of Athena coming over to talk to him, but simply snapped._

 _"_ _Cedric, you can't protect me from everything forever."_

 _"_ _I don't care anymore, Athena! I've tried to protect you for your entire life, but all you did was throw it away!"_

 _"_ _Cedric, I'm sorry. It's just that I can't be known as the "good girl". I don't want to be that."_

 _"_ _Well then, you can just go do whatever you please because I'm done protecting you!"_

 _With that, he stalked back to his common room, leaving Athena frozen to the spot._

 ** _Back to Athena_**

 **** _Athena couldn't believe what just happened. She had angered Cedric. Cedric had never been angry at her before. She didn't like it. What made it worse, was that it was her fault he was mad. In all her life, Cedric had never been mad. He's been disappointed, but never mad. Especially not at her. She made her way to her dorm, and laid there. She had seen Oliver looking at her as she left with concern on his face, but he hadn't followed her. She was crushed, and decided the only way to feel less guilty was to stay in her room, and avoid everyone, so she did._


	6. The Potion

_A few hours later, Athena was sitting in Potions, staring at her book. She had Potions with the Slytherins, which she hated. What was worse, was that she was stuck sitting next to Draco. She tried not to look or talk to him, but thanks to Professor Snape, she had to talk to him because they were doing a partner project. She made it very clear that she didn't want to talk to him, but Draco didn't seem to notice and was very content with talking to her._

 _"_ _Okay, so we're working on a love potion. We have to write down what we smell when we sniff this potion. You go first."_

 _Athena reluctantly sniffed the potion. It was supposed to be the scent of the person you were in love with, but Athena didn't think she "loved" anyone. She took a whiff and relaxed. She even closed her eyes. She smelled apples, the green kind, and some kind of cologne. She didn't have a clue who smelled like that, but she liked it. After a few more moments of reveling in the scent, Athena wrote down what she smelled and passed the potion to Draco._

 ** _Draco's View_**

 **** _Athena was beautiful. As beautiful as they come. He loved the color of her hair, the way she walked, her accent, and everything about her. He saw her sniff the potion and relax. He wondered what she smelled, so he decided to look at her paper. He froze and his mouth dropped open when he saw what she put. It was his scent. Apples and cologne. When Athena pushed the potion to him, he sniffed it carefully._

 _He was immediately greeted by the smell of roses and strawberries. He wondered who smelled like that, so he wrote it down. He was watching Athena work on the post-lab questions. Her bright red hair was a curtain, shielding her face as she wrote. She finished, and looked back at Draco._

 _"_ _Um, here. Go hand this in, please."_

 _Draco smirked at her awkwardness, but took the paper and gave it to Snape._

 ** _Back to Athena_**

 **** _Athena watched Draco leave with the papers. She was confused on why he was smirking, but came to the conclusion that he was just being his normal, ignorant self. She stretched in her chair and combed her hands through her hair to undo any tangles she might have gotten. Draco came back moments later and bent down to retrieve his things in order to leave. Athena leaned back so he could reach them, and caught a whiff of him. She froze. It was the same thing she had smelled in the potion. Draco stood straight again, his things in his hands, and looked at her with confusion and a hint of concern._

 _"_ _You okay? You look kind of…pale."_

 _Athena quickly shook her head to clear it, and nodded. She was speechless at the moment and didn't trust herself to speak. Draco saw this in her eyes._

 _"_ _Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing?"_

 _"_ _N-no. I'm f-fine."_

 _"_ _Alright then.."_

 _With that, Draco left, leaving Athena dazed and very confused._

 _Two hours late, everyone was in the Great Hall for dinner. Athena sat at her table alone, her head down, and her shoulders slumped. No one seemed to want to talk to her, and they kept giving her looks of sympathy and concern. Athena ignored them and played with the food on her plate. The Potions lesson still burned bright in her mind. The smell; apples and cologne, belonged to Draco. Of all people, Draco! She sat pondering what this meant and why him._

 _"_ _You okay Athena?"_

 _Athena jumped at the sound of a voice. It was one she knew well. She looked up to see the one person she's wanted to talk to all day. The one person who always makes her feel better after a storm, or after scraping a knee._

 _"_ _Cedric?"_

 _"_ _Athena. Look, I'm sorry I flipped out on you this morning. I just..I have to protect you. You may not know who your parents are, but I do, and I don't want you to feel alone because of that. It's not my place to tell you who your true parents are, but I can tell you this. They didn't love you enough to keep you. Dad only took you in because I begged him to. I know who your parents are, but I don't really care. I love you, and always will, but I need you to let me protect you. I'll give you some lenience, but I need you to listen to me if I tell you something okay?"_

 _Athena's eyes had begun to water with guilt and love. She tried to stop the tears, but they kept falling. Cedric wrapped his arms around his sister tightly. She tried to push away, but Cedric held onto her. She eventually gave in, and Cedric took her outside to cry. He listened intently as she told him about Oliver, and the potion, and Draco. After she was done, he gazed at her with sympathy as he stroked her hair._

 _"_ _Cedric, what do I do?"_

 _"_ _Athena, calm down," he said gently. "Why don't you just tell Draco what you smelled, try to avoid him afterward, and tell Oliver to shove off?"_

 _"_ _Do you think it'll work?"_

 _"_ _I'm hoping some of it will work."_

 _"_ _That doesn't help."_

 _"_ _Oh well."_

 _Athena giggled and hugged her brother tightly. He hugged back with a grin that reached his eyes. Athena was ecstatic! Cedric wasn't mad at her anymore, Draco was going to be ignored, and Oliver was going to be told off. She was going to feel better, and it was all thanks to her brother. Athena saw the sky was beginning to turn a dark blue as night approached. She yawned and wished Cedric a good night as she went off to bed._


	7. The Confrontation

_The next day, Athena was sitting in the Great Hall eating a stash of strawberries Cedric had given her. She loved how sweet and juicy they were. She was enjoying herself very much this morning. Her hair was in a braid down her back, and she wore a silver dress underneath her robes. On her feet were her lucky rose-colored flats. She felt luck and happiness radiating from her soul in waves. She was just about to finish and leave, when a voice sounded beside her._

 _"_ _Hello lovely. Everything alright?"_

 _Athena took a deep breath and turned, expecting to see Oliver, but instead finding Draco at her side. He was smirking, which set off butterflies deep in her stomach, but she held her ground and didn't give in to it._

 _"_ _What do you want Malfoy?"_

 _"_ _Oh? We're on a last name basis are we? Well in that case Diggory, I just wanted to tell you that you look lovely today, you do every day, and also that Oliver Wood is looking for you."_

 _Athena was stunned at his proclamation that she was lovely, so she didn't hear what he said after that._

 _"_ _W-what?"_

 _"_ _Oliver Wood is looking for you."_

 _"_ _Why?"_

 _"_ _I don't know. It was something about he needs to talk to you about your relationship. Are you two dating?"_

 _"_ _What, no! He just flirts with me."_

 _"_ _And you let him?!"_

 _"_ _Yes. Well, I did. I was planning on telling him to shove off today, but I haven't mustered up the courage to do i-wait, why do you care?"_

 _"_ _I don't," Draco replied flatly._

 _"_ _Then why ask?"_

 _Draco stayed silent. He was trying not to lash out at her for asking, but something held him back. He tried to hide the look of concern for her that was on his face, but he was beginning to fail._

 _"_ _Malfoy? Are you alright?"_

 _"_ _I'm just fine thank you. Now why don't you run off to your little boyfriend and calm him down," Draco snarled._

 _Athena was taken aback by his sudden angry outburst. Why was he so angry? What did she do?_

 _"_ _Draco! I told you he's not my boyfriend!"_

 _"_ _Well it sure doesn't look that way!"_

 _Athena was about to snap out a reply, but Draco was already gone. He stalked away to the Slytherin table and sat down in a hurry. Athena was too angry to care. She hopped up to find Oliver and set things straight with him. She found him by the Black Lake enjoying the sunlight. She stalked up to him, a nervous wreck on the inside, and blocked his view of the lake by standing in front of him._

 _"_ _Why are you going around saying we have a relationship?"_

 _"_ _Because we do, don't we?"_

 _"_ _No!"_

 _"_ _That's disappointing."_

 _"_ _Maybe to you, but not to me."_

 _"_ _Well, aren't you just a little witch? I was only trying to show you how great school can be."_

 _"_ _By going out with me?!"_

 _"_ _Yes."_

 _"_ _That's rubbish! I can learn how great this school is by learning!"_

 _"_ _Then go ahead and do that then."_

 _Oliver then got up and walked away, his muscles tense and full of hurt. Athena immediately wanted to go apologize, but stopped herself. Cedric didn't need her to let him do what he does. She turned back to face away from him, and slumped down to the floor, suddenly exhausted, and guilty._


End file.
